Conventionally, copiers, printers, facsimile machines, for example, which use an electrophotographic method are known. Image forming devices of these are known as those provided with an intermediate transfer member which receives a toner image that is primarily transferred onto the intermediate transfer member from a first tone image carrier, carries the transferred toner image, and further secondarily transfers the toner image to, for example, a recording paper.
As such an intermediate transfer member, an intermediate transfer member is presented which is aimed at improving the efficiency of transferring to such as a recording medium by coating the surface of the intermediate transfer member with, for example, silicon oxide, aluminum oxide so as to improve the peelability of a toner image (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication (hereafter referred to as JP-A) No. 9-212004